1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a liquid jetting apparatus, an ink-jet recording apparatus, which includes an ink-jet head having a plurality of nozzles and a cap member which is to be used for restoring a jetting function of the nozzles of the ink-jet head, has been known. The cap member is to be installed on an ink-jetting surface of the ink-jet head to cover the plurality of nozzles (capping). Moreover, a suction pump is connected to the cap member. When the cap member is in a capping state, ink is discharged from the plurality of nozzles forcibly by generating a negative pressure in an internal space of the cap member by the suction pump, and a jetting defect of a nozzle is eliminated (suction purge).
The ink discharged from the plurality of nozzles by the suction purge is accumulated inside the cap member. Therefore, after releasing the inside of the cap member to atmosphere after the suction purge, the ink inside the cap member is to be sucked by the suction pump, and to be discharged from the cap member. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, for facilitating the discharge of ink from the inside of the cap member, a liquid guiding member (an ink guiding member) has been accommodated inside the cap member. By the liquid guiding member being arranged inside the cap member, a gap (channel) is formed between an inner surface of the cap member and the liquid guiding member. Accordingly, a capillary force acts on the ink inside the cap member, and the ink is susceptible to be guided to a discharge port formed in a bottom portion of the cap member.